Red Rose
by Nagaririi
Summary: How deep AkaKuro's realitionship as bestfriends and how it feels to have the best among the best bestfriends you won't usually meet?


Hello, people! This time I will focus to how deep AkaKuro's realitionship as bestfriends. It based from my own experience, having the best among the best bestfriends you won't usually meet. Please don't think it's a boring story first. Okay, let's start the story.

**Red Rose**

By

**Nagaririi**

**Prologue: **That Day, on Social Media

Kuroko Tetsuya isn't a type of person who loves to check any news from social media. He does have one; Facebook, but to even take a look of his account, it will take 2 days in a month. It's not because he's too lazy to open the internet. He just thinks that no one really knows him in internet, so why should he bother himself to tell the world something like "Hey. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya"? That's really not like him at all.

But lately he has forgotten that habit. He really want to bother himself to check his page everyday. Because someone who makes him believe that it's okay to be a little out of character. That guy makes him changed.

That guy, is the very first bestfriend Tetsuya has.

January 21st , 20xx

That day, Tetsuya's friends, Aomine and Kise went to his house to play a new game. Tetsuya had told them he couldn't play a portable game, simply because he used to stay in level 1 and never won any level without a help. Since both of his friends are totally basketball idiots, he just let them do whatever they want as long they not doing anything weird inside his house.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, do you know that tomorrow Nijimura-senpai will invite us to a ramen shop?"

Tetsuya blinked his eyes with the sudden question from Kise.

"No. I think I haven't get that information before you tell me just now."

"You better open your Facebook, Tetsu. Everyone had talked about that topic two days ago," said Aomine as he tried to avoid any attack in the game.

Lazily, Tetsuya took his phone and checked his page. Aomine was right. Nijimura-senpai really did invite the basketball team to go to a new ramen shop near their school.

"I think I'll pass. I have a work to do. Beside, I don't really like ramen. It's unhealthy."

"So does your favorite vanilla shake, Tetsu."

Tetsuya pouted a little, "Vanilla shake is a drink, not a food, Aomine-kun," he said which made Aomine rolled his eyes.

Unsatisfied with Aomine's meanie attitude, Tetsuya prefer to stay quiet and checking another news on his page. Not long after that, he looked at Kise who still focused with the game. "You sent me a suggest friend, Kise-kun?"

"I did! I knew him from a basketball group and he is totally amazing! Although it's a little hard to be his friend. Why don't you try, Kurokocchi?"

Aomine suddenly laughed, confusing the other two beside him, "I think he won't be friended with a total weirdo like you, Kise!"

"Aominecchi so mean!"

Silently, Tetsuya sent a friend request to the guy Kise mentioned, Akashi Seijuurou. No photo of human on Akashi's page, made Tetsuya could guess that Akashi was a type who dislike camera. "Eh," Kise and Aomine immediately looked at him. "He accepted me already."

"Who?"

"Akashi Seijuurou."

"….SERIOUSLY!?" The idiots shouted together. "BUT HE ACCEPTED US A MONTH AFTER WE SENT A REQUEST!"

Tetsuya blinked his eyes again. Really? How could this Akashi guy accepted him already while he just knew about him today? "He sent me a chat."

"WHAT!?"

The trio focused on Tetsuya's phone screen. Tetsuya was really something. Not just because Akashi accepted him not long after the request sent, but Akashi was the one who started the chat too!

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_Hello. Thank you for your friend request. Mind to tell who you are?_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_Hello too. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun's friend._

"Wait, Tetsu! You doesn't have to tell him our name!"

"I did it already so no protest please."

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_I see. Both of them are good basketball players. _

_Are you good at sports too?_

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_Sadly I'm not. My only speciality is misdirection._

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_That's perfect. Not all people can do that, even for me. But I think Kise can._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_He is a copy-cat after all._

Kise cried within second, "Kurokocchi is so meaniieee!"

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun bu we know perfectly that it's a fact," said Tetsuya calmly.

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_Don't say like that. It's his speciality after all, not something he want from the start._

_**Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_I see. Oh, it's time for me to go. Nice to know you._

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

_Okay. Nice to know you too._

The conversation ended smoothly. "He is not as hard as you said, Kise-kun."

Kise and Aomine just could speechless and kept thinking that Tetsuya was really something. From that day, a sudden change happened in Tetsuya's life.

**To Be Continued…**

Prologue ended. I think this story will take 5-6 chapters? I focused to the main story of them. I fail this one. Please review me!


End file.
